Sesión de besos
by Paquita-hime
Summary: Neji sólo iba a entregarle a algo a Sakura, ¡No tenía que a ver visto eso! InoSaku/SakuIno. Leve mención NaruHina.


**_Aclaraciones:_** _Dos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja y después de la misión con Toneri. Neji no murió._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Sesión de besos**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji caminaba en grandes zancadas hacía el Hospital de Konoha. Venía de la torre Hokage después de a ver visto a Hinata que regresaba de la misión en la Luna, muchas cosas peligrosas habían pasado en la misión por lo que todo el tiempo estuvo con el corazón en la boca importándole un reverendo comino lo que le pasara a la tierra por culpa de los meteoritos. Cuando la vio, le expresó lo preocupado que estaba riñéndola un poco, además de que no pudo evitar soltar lo aliviado que estaba al verla tan feliz al volver a la misión.

Muchos habrán pensado que se trataba del hecho de a ver salvado a su hermana de las garras de Toneri, incluso, Neji lo pensó unos momentos, hasta que vio la mirada que le daba Naruto a Hinata. Pocos segundos bastaron para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

 _No por nada era llamado el genio Hyuga._

Ahora, esté se dirigía al hospital para ver a su prima menor, Hanabi, quien a pesar de a ver recuperado sus ojos, debía pasar tiempo en recuperación de los mismos, ya que se encontraban bastante gastados. También, se dirigía ahí por un pergamino, por parte del Hokage que debía entregar a Sakura, quién estaba cómo paciente al a ver recibido daños en la misión.

Al llegar a su destino decidió ir con la peli rosa, después de todo no le iba a quitar mucho tiempo, y después iría con Hanabi. Antes de llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta que la puerta de éste se encontraba semi-abierta, dejándole ver que dentro estaba completamente oscuro. Escondiendo su Chakra activó su Doujutsu viendo dentro de la habitación, acercándose con cuidado de no a ser ruido.

Reconoció el Chakra de la peli rosa y al lado de ella estaba el de una pelirrubia, Ino Yamanaka. Inmediatamente desactivó su Byakugan y acercando su cabeza entre la puerta semi-abierta, se encontró con una escena que lo dejó paralizado. Y visiblemente sonrojado.

Ino estaba con los brazos detrás del cuello de Sakura, acercándola a su cuerpo, más específicamente a sus labios con un poco de brillo labial. Sakura tenía las manos apoyadas en la cintura de la Yamanaka, mientras estaba sentada en la cama del hospital cubierta de sabanas. Las dos se movían lentamente con los ojos cerrados, la pelirrubia tenía un poco del maquillaje corrido además de marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

De pronto, Ino soltó a la peli rosa con el ceño fruncido.

— No, no, me niego, ¡ni creas que te perdonaré a verme preocupado así por una sesión de besos! —reclamó señalándola y alejándose unos centímetros. —. ¡He estado tan estresada que creo que me ha salido una arruga en la frente! ¡¿Cómo piensas reparar eso, eh?!

A Sakura le creció una pequeña venita en la frente.

— Pues sí sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera créeme que te saldrán más —señaló cruzándose de brazos, inmediatamente Ino llevó su mano a su frente aplastando el lugar donde sus cejas se fruncían. Sakura suspiró y un pequeño brillo nació en sus ojos mientras miraba a la rubia —. No te preocupes tanto por mí, cerda, somos ninjas, nuestro deber siempre nos pone en lugares peligrosos a lo largo de nuestra vida.

Ino sabía por experiencia propia lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

— Lo sé, frente, es sólo que… No puedo evitar preocuparme cuando mi novia está en una misión en la Luna intentando salvar al mundo de la destrucción —respondió agregando sarcasmo al final la Yamanaka, mientras que con su mano tomaba una silla sentándose frente a la peli rosa, su cara demostraba lo preocupaba qué había estado por ella, más cuando le dijeron que la trasladaron al hospital.

Sakura tomo sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con ellas entre las sabanas. Ignorando lo que había dicho respecto a su misión.

— Esta bien, Ino, todo se arregló gracias a Naruto, Hanabi está bien, el mundo está bien, Toneri ya no es una amenaza para nosotros. Además, solo fueron heridas menores.

— Ya, pero te quedó el pelo horrible, frente —comentó divertida con una mueca fingida de desagrado hacía la peli rosa. Está la miró indignada tocándose el cabello, lo tenía bastante chamuscado, pero al parecer se podría salvar.

— Cállate, cerda, que nunca te había visto la cara tan demacrada.

Minutos después, las dos ninjas se miraban analizándose con la mirada en completo silencio. Los ojos de Ino se aguaron al igual que los de Sakura, pronto Ino se vio rodeada de los brazos cálidos de su novia. Se abrazaron dejando sus barbillas en los hombros de la otra, mientras sollozaban.

— No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro así, por favor —pidió apretando su agarre la rubia. Se sentía tan bien y reconfortante estar en sus brazos que quería fundirse en ella para calmar aquel asfixiante dolor en su pecho.

— Te lo prometo, Ino —respondió con suavidad acariciando su largo cabello rubio, intentado calmar los sollozos de su mejor amiga y novia, pero sabía de una mejor forma de calmarla. Separó su cabeza de su hombro sin romper el abrazo. Un sonrojo bastante fuerte creció en la cara de la ojijade por la intensa mirada de la rubia, entreabrió los labios—. ¿Sesión de besos?

Habló tímidamente haciendo sonreír con arrogancia a Ino, quién se acercó a la boca rosada y suave de su novia, dispuesta a tomarlos presos sobre los suyos un muy, muy largo rato.

El ojiperla salió de su trance mirando acalorado los pasionales besos de las ninjas frente a él. Sentía sus mejillas arder en vergüenza, pena y un poco de deseo. Aunque su cabeza no paraba de decir lo anti-natural que era aquello, que la relación entre las dos Kuinochis era totalmente prohibida. Las miró con lástima. Él no las juzgaba, ya que después de todo Neji estaba más hundido que ellas.

Se alejó de la puerta y quitando el lazo de su cabello amarró el pergamino en esté, y metiendo su mano dentro de la habitación con rapidez dejó el pergamino colgado, para después prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí.

 _Un secreto más que guardar._

* * *

 **Hola. No sé porque se me ha ocurrido este One-shot si yo estaba leyendo un Sasusaku :'v Eeen fin.**

 **Sí se preguntan porque Neji está vivo es porque no me di cuenta hasta que iba a la mitad XD y me daba flojera cambiarlo así que lo deje. Déjenme. /u\**

 **¿Qué será lo que esconde Neji?**

 **¿Cómo abra comenzado la relación de Ino y Sakura?**

 ***** _Hay otro One-shot que sigue la trama qué es "Reprimiéndose un poco más"_


End file.
